Only Way to See You
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: Wasting her life away, Chihiro promises to fulfill Kohaku's promise, since he hasn't. But, someone new at school is familiar and another is trying for his heat. Will Chihiro be able to keep him away from the girls clutches?
1. Prologue

Ok, this is an author note thingy ma bob'n and it's attached to the prologue. This, is you haven't noticed, is a Spirited Away fic. I live in California, so, it is in English. I just saw the movie on Tuesday, and it is the best movie ever! I'm sorry if I screw up on spelling or memories, but I'm doing my best.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away, or any songs I chose to use in this story. But it is my idea, even though my sister stole it! Damn you Lizzee! Damn you! So, if you see her thingy, it was my idea first, MINE! Ok, and to tell you, I won't be putting this stuff in other chapters, this is the only disclaimer. No one can sue, because it's hear. So ha!  
  
~*~*~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Everyday goes by, and I think of you.  
  
Every wind blows by, and I hear your name.  
  
Every rain that falls, I feel your tears.  
  
Every time the sun shines, I can hear your comforting words.  
  
Do you still remember me?  
  
I remember you?  
  
Will you ever fulfill your promise?  
  
Because, if you don't,  
  
One day, I will fulfill your promise for you.  
Chihiro looked out the window, rain drops gliding down the glass. She had had her eyes glued to the window all day, and she didn't plan on moving an inch.  
  
It was summer, and it had been two years, two years, since she had moved here. She loved gazing out her window, looking over the forest bellow. The forest that held so many precious memories to her, and the one she cared most for. She remembered how everyday, since she had come here, how she would always look up at the sky, expecting a dragon twist his way through the sky, and join her once again.  
  
She used to cry, but she was stronger. She still cried, but she wouldn't let anyone see. She had closed up her emotions, and she was disconnected from the real world. People at school thought she was odd, how she was always dazing off in class, and how she never talked to anyone. They always used to see her, sitting by the river up on the hill, reading. Sometimes, she would talk to the river, and she would act as if it was a person. Some people even thought of her as insane.  
  
She knew what people thought, and she didn't care. If they had been in her experience, in the Spirit World, they would have been scarred just like her. Sometimes she thinks of what would have happened if she looked back, or if she had stayed at the bathhouse, or had never left Kohakus' side at the river. Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if she had pulled Kohaku with her, into her world. She smiled at the thought of the look on her parents faces, it would have been hilarious.  
  
She let her head hit the wall, as the rain began to pour harder. She was surprised at the weather, considering it was mid July. In fact, it had been raining for two days strait, and it just hurt Chihiros' heart. She got up from her seat at the window, and walked over to her bed. With a soft plump of her stomach, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a book.  
  
It was a diary, and it had a dragon on the front. She opened it, and took a pen from under her pillow as well.  
  
[Another day, and still he hasn't shown. My hope is pealing away, piece by piece, and each day I ponder my own mind. I know it was real, no-face, Bou, Yu-bird, and Zennibas' hair band proves that. Confiding my soal to you does not bring him back, and tomorrow, if the rain stops pouring, I will go into the foods. I will find the abandoned 'amusement park', and I will sit and watch the town, not entering it. But I will wait. If he loves me, he will show up]  
  
A thought struck Chihiro at that moment, though.  
  
[To bad I have school tomorrow.] 


	2. A New Student

A NEW STUDENT  
  
"Chihiro! Hurry up honey, or you'll be late for school!" Chihiro's mother called from down the stairs. Chihiro tripped down the stairs a few minutes later, clad in a pair of light blue shorts and an orange and yellow stripped tank top. She quickly pulled on her socks, and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast, and then hurried towards the door.  
  
Over the years, Chihiro had grown. Even though she was just 12, she had begun to mature and get a figure. She had grown maybe four inches. She had also picked up the talent of rollerblading. She slid into her rollerblades and grabbed her shoes, sticking them into her backpack. She was grateful her school was free dress, since she loved expressing her taste. She hollered goodbye to her parents, and then skated down the road.  
  
It was actually sunny today, puffy clouds that floated in the sky like wisps of whipped cream. She skated down the hill, twirling on a pole at the end of the road, and then skating down the street till her school tower was in view. She slowed her pace, and skated through the school gates. Many people already cluttered the school grounds, and they all seemed in their own little worlds.  
  
Chihiro was too, so she didn't notice how she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so so so sorry" Chihiro said. The person she had bumped into groaned a bit and stood up, his back facing her.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem really. I really wasn't watching where I was walking anyway" the boy said. Chihiro began to get up, and then the boy let out his hand. She grabbed it, head down, still trying to make sure she dusted all the dust off her knees. "Do you need any help?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine really. I was just off in my own little world" Chihiro said.  
  
"Well, if you take a deep breath, you'll be fine" the boy said. Chihiro froze all of a sudden, and then she finally realized how familiar his voice was. She didn't realize, though, how her hand slipped out of his in her train of thought. She looked up to see him gone, nowhere in sight. She sighed, and she skated over to the lockers of the school.  
  
She pulled off her skates, and put them in her locker, replacing them with her shoes. She pulled her bag over her back once more, and then trotted inside the school building, toward her sixth grade class.  
  
She walked in to the noises she always herd. Laughing, fighting, whispers, and who knows what. She sat at her desk, near the back of the room. It was in the second to last row, right next to the window. No one sat next to her, they thought that she would try and talk to them. Most kids were mad that she took one of the most desired seats in the class. She took it because she could see the river out the window, and she would stare at it when the rest of her class chatted.  
  
The teacher walked into the classroom, hushing all the students, except for one. "And then the elephant." (A/N Don't you hate that, how your talking and then suddenly it becomes quiet and everyone can hear you)  
  
"Keiji, please quiet down" the teacher said.  
  
"Hai, Hunta-sensai" Keiji said.  
  
"Ok class, welcome back. Did you all enjoy your weekends?" Hunta-sensai asked.  
  
"Hai" the class said in unison. The teacher smiled.  
  
"Good, now, I hope you have all finished your homework, and please pass it forward" Hunta-sensai said. The class did so, and when everything was collected, the teacher stood at the front of the class again. "Now, I have an announcement. I would like to welcome a new student to our class. He said he was from somewhere near North Tokyo, and I hope all of you make him feel at home. You may come in now" Hunta-sensai said, looking at the door. The door slid open, and Chihiro was brought back from staring at the river. The boy walked in, one slow step at a time, and Chihiro almost gasped out loud. Well, she did, but not as big. The boy stood at the front of the classroom, wearing ancient type clothes. He had on blue pants, big baggy ones, and a poncho-like shirt with patches, tied to his waist with a belt. He was wearing brown shoes on his feet, that didn't seem to fit with the outfit.  
  
He had a blackish type hair, which went to about mid-cheek and then grew shorter as it went back. He had handsome olive eyes, which were set directly on Chihiro. "Class, please welcome Kohaku Nushi. Kohaku, do you have a nickname you wished to be called.  
  
"Haku" Kohaku said, eyes still on Chihiro.  
  
"Alright Haku, will you please take a seat next to, hmm, Chihiro" Hunta- sensai said. "Chihiro, raise you're." but before she could finish, Haku was already moving for the seat. He sat down, eyes strait ahead now, and then he turned back to her.  
  
"I told you I would be back" Haku whispered. A tear slid down Chihiro's cheek, and Haku whipped it away with his hand. "We'll talk at lunch, stay in the classroom while everyone leaves, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Chihiro whispered, and then they turned their attention back to class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
BRING! The class bell for lunch rang, and the students shuffled out of the classroom quickly. When everyone was almost gone, Haku and Chihiro stood up, and walked out the classroom. They walked until they were on the yard, and they walked towards the back of the school. They seated themselves on a lush path of grass under a cherry blossom tree. It was just behind the gate that kept the school separated from the river. They were sitting so close to the water that they could feel its spray as it hit the rocks.  
  
Chihiro put down her lunch, and then looked at Kohaku, who happened to be looking at her. He had changed; he had aged just as she had. His hair didn't seem longer, hers only grew three inches over the last three years. Just looking at him made her happy, but her heart was filled with so many emotions, it was hard to control them; so she began to cry.  
  
She fell onto Kohaku, and cried into his chest, while he stroked her hair. "I've-missed you-so-much" Chihiro said between sobs.  
  
"It's ok, I've missed you too. I'm not going anywhere" Kohaku said. Chihiro sunk more into him, and he wrapped his arms around her shivering body.  
  
"I though-you-had-broken-your promise" Chihiro said, between sobs.  
  
"I would never do that to you" Kohaku said. Chihiro continued to cry, but it became lighter and lighter as Kohaku held her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Chihiro asked, her eyes and cheeks red from crying, and stained by her salty tears.  
  
"It's a lot harder to get here then you may have thought. It took me a while to figure out how I would do it, while keeping all of my memories, powers, and body" Kohaku said. Chihiro looked up at him, and then moved a bit closer to him. She began to feel safe again, being in his arms.  
  
"I wanted to go back in see you, but I was scared. Maybe you had forgotten, or maybe something happened. I thought you had gotten hurt, or that you had died, or Yu-baaba had turned evil again after I left" Chihiro said, beginning to cry again.  
  
"You shouldn't have worried, and you should have been patient. But I won't leave you, and I have some surprises for you" Kohaku said. Chihiro lifted her red face out of his shirt and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Surprises, what kind of surprises?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"If I told you, they wouldn't be surprises, now would they?" Kohaku said.  
  
"You were always to smart for your own good" Chihiro said. Kohaku laughed, and so did Chihiro. She changed her position, and soon had the back of her head laid on his chest.  
  
"Comfortable?" Kohaku asked. Chihiro smiled.  
  
"Very" she said.  
  
"Glad to hear that" Kohaku said.  
  
"Oh, lunch" Chihiro said, sitting up. "You eat, right?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Of course, or I would disappear, just like you would in our world" Kohaku said.  
  
"Yeah, but this time, no one needs to hold their breath" Chihiro said.  
  
"That's true" Kohaku said. Chihiro grabbed her lunch and laid back in Kohaku's arms, opening the lunch. She was thankful she always got two of everything, since the Spirit World had made her such a big eater. She gave Kohaku a rice ball, and then took hers, and they ate. Kohaku watched Chihiro eat, and was surprised how much she could eat. "Chihiro, how do you eat so much, and yet, look almost no different then before? You are taller, your hair is longer, and you seem to be maturing, though" Kohaku said. Chihiro smiled inwardly, happy he had noticed.  
  
"You know, I really don't know. But my appetite grew so much because of all that food Rin gave me at the bath house" Chihiro said. Kohaku smiled down at Chihiro, happy to be united with her again at last. "Kohaku, where do you live?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"You know that house next to yours for sale?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Yeah" Chihiro said. Then realization dawned on her. "You're my new next door neighbor, and you moved in just this morning. I didn't even notice" Chihiro said, surprised with herself. "We better get going soon, because class will start. The yard is most likely cleared by now" Chihiro said.  
  
"Want to take a short cut?" Kohaku said.  
  
"No dragon, that won't help" Chihiro smiled.  
  
"I know, not dragon" Kohaku said. Chihiro eyed him while she packed up her lunch. He then held out her hand. "Remember?" he asked. She grabbed his hand, and suddenly, they were going at lightning fast speed. She remembered how on the bridge, when the frog had jumped up, and she had breathed, the spell had worn out. So Haku had taken her by the hand and they had darted away into the garden. She was wondering what would have happened if she hadn't gasped when the frog had jumped. Maybe everything would be different. Would she have gotten close with Haku? Would she have met Rin or Kamajii? Would it have been the great adventure it had been? She stopped thinking as Kohaku stopped flying, and they were standing outside the classroom doors.  
  
They walked inside, and took their seats. And for once, Chihiro didn't space out looking at the river while everyone talked. She talked, with Kohaku.  
  
---  
  
"That's odd" a girl said, eyeing Haku and Chihiro in the corner.  
  
"I know. He's new and he's flocking all over that, weird girl" another girl said, saying the name with distaste.  
  
"It looks like they know each other" another girl said.  
  
"Who would want to be friends, with that? Besides, he should have become friends with us first, right girls" the first one said. The girls nodded. "No one disses Alla Tonama" the girl said.  
  
---  
  
The teacher walked into the classroom, it quieting again. Keiji was still left talking. "And then the elephant." The class laughed.  
  
"Keiji, please quiet down" Hunta-sensai said.  
  
"Hai Hunta-sensai" Keiji said.  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to the elephant" Kohaku whispered to Chihiro, making her giggle a bit. The rest of the day went smoothly, and Chihiro was thankful for no homework on that day. "May I walk you home?" Kohaku asked her, as they stood in front of the school.  
  
"Yes, but we must stop somewhere first" Chihiro said. She grabbed Kohaku by the hand, and led him away down the road. Alla stood by, growling under her breath, her fist clenched. 'You're going to pay Chihiro' Alla thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Chihiro, where are we going?" Kohaku asked, as they reached the top of another hill.  
  
"Almost there" Chihiro said. She walked a bit faster, and soon they were standing in cement like theatre in the middle of the park. "This is where the town has meetings, plays, and dances. Things like that. I like to go here and think, watch the sunset" Chihiro said, sitting down and facing over towards the side where the sun was now sinking into.  
  
"I'm glad I can be the one to share it with you" Kohaku said.  
  
"Me too" Chihiro said. Kohaku sat down next to her, putting his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on hers.  
  
"Chihiro" Kohaku said.  
  
"Hmm" Chihiro said.  
  
"When does one of these events come up?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"There is one next month, concluding the end of summer. Why?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"May I ask you to this dance?" Kohaku said, looking down at Chihiro. She looked up into his eyes, and stared for a moment.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" Chihiro said. Kohaku smiled, and they talked some more, remembering her time in the spirit land. 'He smells just like he always did, and I feel as if I can lay here forever, in his warm embrace. He has melted away my shy cover, and has let me get my emotions out in one blow. I just hope, he never has to leave again' Chihiro thought. 'I don't think I'll tell him I'm entering the talent show next week, but I'll tell him to come. But he'll most likely figure it out' Chihiro thought. "Kohaku?" Chihiro said.  
  
"Yes" Kohaku said.  
  
"There is a talent show next week, at the school. Would you go?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Of course" Kohaku said, smiling down at her. She let her head sink back onto his shoulder again. "I think I may enter myself" Kohaku said.  
  
'Now that will be interesting' Chihiro thought. They watched as the sun sinked lower and lower, engulfing them in bright, pastel colors. As the sky began to turn purple, Chihiro turned to Kohaku once again. "I think it's time we headed home" she said. Kohaku nodded, and then stood up.  
  
"Shall we fly?" he asked.  
  
"No dragon" Chihiro said.  
  
"Only by night" Kohaku said. She nodded and took his hand, and in no time, they were in front of Chihiro's house.  
  
"Goodnight, Kohaku" Chihiro said.  
  
"Goodnight" Kohaku said. He began to turn around, when Chihiro caught him. She stood, looking up, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He kissed her forehead in return.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll walk to school together" Chihiro said. Kohaku nodded with a smile, and then headed into her house. She almost swore she heard Kamajii yell 'Young Love!' 


	3. Anniversary

ANNIVERSARY  
  
A/N ~ means flashback.  
  
"Chihiro! Wake up!" her mother called, but this time no response came from upstairs. "Chihiro!"  
  
"Yes" a voice said beside her. Her mother almost jumped in fear, but she did grab her heart. She turned to see Chihiro standing there, rubbing a towel through her wet hair.  
  
"I thought you were still asleep" her mother said.  
  
"No, I was up about an hour ago" Chihiro said.  
  
"An hour, are you felling alright honey?" her mother asked, placing her hand on her daughters forehead.  
  
"I'm fine mom, really" Chihiro said. She stopped drying her hair with the towel and threw it in the laundry bin at the end of the stairs. She brushed her hair, and then put it into a ponytail. It was then that Chihiros' mother noticed her full appearance.  
  
"Chihiro, isn't that the outfit you wore a year ago, today. And the year before that, when we first moved here?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes" Chihiro said. "Oh mom, I'm going to be home a little later tonight then usual. Some 'friends' and I are getting together" Chihiro said. When she said 'friends' she meant, Kohaku.  
  
"Alright, will you be eating dinner out?"  
  
"I suppose" Chihiro said. She grabbed a piece of toast and then she walked towards the front door.  
  
"Your lunch honey" her mother said. Chihiro grabbed it, and then she began to put on her shoes. "No skates today?" her mother asked.  
  
"I left them at school on accident" Chihiro said.  
  
"And why are you leaving so early, school doesn't start for another hour?" her mother said, looking at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"I don't know, it's just I'm used to it after I wake up. Ja Ne!" Chihiro said, as she ran out the door. Her mother smiled, and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Chihiro seems happier today" her father, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, said.  
  
"Yes, happiest that I've seen her since we moved here" her mother said. She stood at the sink, and looked out the window. She saw Chihiro standing in front of their neighbors' house, and then see a boy walk out. They talked a bit there, and then started for school. "But I think there's a reason" her mother said, turning back to her husband.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chihiro rushed out the door, and down the pathway. She walked down the sidewalk until she was standing in front of Kohaku's house.  
  
"Kohaku!" Chihiro called, and then the door opened. He came out in his usual attire, even if it was a little unusual for this world, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Good morning" Kohaku said as he approached Chihiro. She giggled a bit. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I just can't seem to set my mind on you as a student, with a backpack and those shoes" Chihiro giggled.  
  
"You wear them; does that mean you're weird too?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"No, everyone had them. But people do find me odd, I suppose" Chihiro said as they started walking.  
  
"Why is that?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Well, after I left the spirit world and.and." Chihiro began, "you, I've become depressed. And I found myself always sitting by the river, sometimes talking to it, hoping I would get to see you. At school, I would day dream all the time, staring at the river when I had the chance, and eating by it at lunch. People are always laughing at me, and I just live with it. And some make fun of me for always wearing my hair with this hair band" Chihiro said.  
  
"They shouldn't make fun of you" Kohaku said, lacing his fingers with hers. "And you know that that hair band protects you. If they knew you had something that could save your life if someone pushed you over a cliff, I'd bet they'd want one too" Kohaku said.  
  
"Wow, Kohaku, you've grown a sense of humor over the years" Chihiro said.  
  
"I've always had a sense of humor" Kohaku said. "And, you can call me Haku now. I'm much more used to it now, but as long as I remember my real name" Kohaku said.  
  
"I'm glad, because calling you Kohaku was hard, because I kept wanting to call you Haku" Chihiro said.  
  
"Then can I call you Sen?" Haku asked.  
  
"Only when we're not in public, but I like it better when you say Chihiro" Chihiro said. "Besides, did you notice what day it is?"  
  
"Yes, it's the day we met" Haku said.  
  
"And the day that my parents turned into pigs, my name was stolen from Yu- baaba, I met no-face, let him into the bathhouse, met Rin and Kamajii, and everyone else. Got to fly on a dragon, and then fall from the sky" Chihiro said.  
  
"The day you two fell in love!" Chihiro stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked. "It sounded just like Kamajii." Haku just kept walking, pulling her along. She couldn't see his face, but he was smiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They entered the school grounds, walking over to a bench in the school yard and sitting down. "Oh, did you notice what I was wearing?" Chihiro said.  
  
"Yes, the outfit you wore when we met. And I'm wearing the one I wore when I met you, well, except the shoes" Haku said.  
  
"Yes, I'm wearing different shoes too. My other ones are too small for me now" Chihiro said.  
  
~ "Everyone, I need my shoes and clothes please"~  
  
"Chihiro, you ok, you seemed a bit dazed?" Haku asked.  
  
"Yes, I was just remembering times at the bathhouse. It happened to me last year too, so don't worry if I space out for a minute or two" Chihiro said. Haku nodded.  
  
~ "You shouldn't be here! Get out of here now! You have to get across the river, go, I'll distract them"~  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Haku asked.  
  
"I just thought about the first time we met" Chihiro said. Just then, the warning bell rang, and they both walked towards class.  
  
~ "Oh, it's money. Sen, take the good mans money"~  
  
That was a memory Chihiro would never forget, some sludge was probably still stuck in her skin. She sat down in her seat, with Haku sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello" a voice said. Chihiro looked up from her desk to Alla standing in front of her and Hakus' desk. Her right hand on Chihiros' desk, her left one on Hakus'.  
  
"What do you want Alla?" Chihiro asked in a very bored tone of voice.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if Haku was going to the summer dance." Alla said.  
  
"Yes, I am" Haku said, "with Chihiro." Allas' face froze, and she stood up, clasping her hands together.  
  
"I see" she said, and she walked off.  
  
"Pay no attention to her Haku" Chihiro said. "Every year she goes after a different boy, but please, don't fall for it" Chihiro said.  
  
"I won't, I promise" Haku said.  
  
"The last time you promised it took two years, and I'm not angry because you told me the reason. Just make sure this one is ever lasting" Chihiro said.  
  
"I will, I promise. Nothing can break a river," Haku begun.  
  
"Except cement" Chihiro said sadly.  
  
"Nothing natural, only mad made. But a river fulfills its' mission" Haku said. Chihiro smiled at him, and then turned back to the front of the class as the teacher walked in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I told my mother I would be home late tonight, so we have as much time as we'd like" Chihiro said as they walked out of the school.  
  
"Where should we go today?" Haku asked.  
  
"Why don't you pick somewhere?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"How can I do that? I'm new here" Haku asked.  
  
"Go where your heart takes you" Chihiro said.  
  
"Then we'll have to fly, and I know, not dragon" Haku said. Chihiro took his hand, and Haku just began to walk at first. He looked to make sure no one could see him, and then he closed his eyes, and they began flying again. When they landed, they were astonished at where they were. They were at the highest hill in town, and could see the whole city. It was beautiful.  
  
"See what happens, when you follow your heart" Chihiro said.  
  
~Chihiro was sitting on a train, next to no-face. They passed many stations, and soon, they were off at Swamp bottom~  
  
"You were thinking again" Haku said, looking at her face. She smiled and nodded. And grabbed one of her hands with his, and gently pulled her to the ground to sit with him.  
  
"I see we're doing this a lot lately" Chihiro giggled.  
  
"Yes, we are" Haku answered her.  
  
"We should go somewhere, or walk all over town. Something special, because today is special" Chihiro said. "The thing is, there really isn't a special thing going on tonight" Chihiro said.  
  
"How about the carnival?" Haku asked.  
  
"What carni-The Carnival! The Summer Carnival!" Chihiro said excited, standing up. "Wait, how did you know?"  
  
"I saw a poster on our way to school" Haku smiled.  
  
"You always get away with that stuff" Chihiro giggled. "Oh, I have to get home to change. You can pick me up at 7:00pm, ok?"  
  
"Alright, at your house then. What should I wear?" Haku asked.  
  
"Your perfect in what your wearing" Chihiro smiled. "Let's fly until we reach our street, ok? That way we won't be late" Chihiro said. She grabbed Haku's hand, and before you could say 'Rigglyfreesprinklecreamthatmakesyoulookold.' Chihiro opened her eyes, felling her feet on the ground. She walked with Haku till they came to their houses, and then they both waved good bye, Chihiro making sure of the time they were meeting at, and they walked into their houses.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm home" Chihiro called. 'For now' she thought. Her mother hurried into the hallway, looking as if she had been busy for a long while.  
  
"Chihiro, can I talk to you?" her mother asked. Chihiro nodded, and followed her mother into the kitchen. She sat down, and so did her mother. Her mother placed her head in her hands, and gazed in her eyes. "Chihiro, lets talk about boys" her mother said. Now Chihiro was really freaking out.  
  
"No thanks mom, really, I know all I need to know" Chihiro said.  
  
"Ok, then lets talk about a particular boy. The one I saw you walk to school with this morning" her mother said. "What's his name?"  
  
"Kohaku Nushi" Chihiro said. "He's our neighbor, and he just transferred here from north Tokyo" Chihiro said. She wasn't, of course, going to tell her mother how they had met two years ago in the spirit world and how now she was in love with him. Parents didn't understand stuff like that.  
  
"I see" her mother said. "He seems like a nice person, to bring back the old Chihiro. Could you possibly tell me how he made you laugh this morning? You haven't laughed in two years" her mother asked.  
  
"It was nothing, really" Chihiro said.  
  
"Do you like him?" her mother asked. Chihiro blushed.  
  
"Mom" she said.  
  
"Do you?" her mother asked. Chihiro blushed even more.  
  
"You do, don't you?" her mother asked.  
  
"Well-" Chihiro said.  
  
"I'm glad" her mother said. Chihiro gave her a look of pure shock. "His he taking you to the festival?" she asked. Chihiro nodded yes. "What time is he picking you up?"  
  
"7:00" Chihiro answered. She felt relived, now someone knew she liked Haku. Of course, everyone at the bathhouse knew. Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Good, your father won't be home yet. Most likely scare him off. And you can come home no later then 1am" her mother said.  
  
"Mom, are you serious. 1am you're the best" Chihiro said, getting up and hugging her mother.  
  
"Ok, but lets go get you ready" her mother said. Chihiro nodded. Her and her mother had never bonded like this before. She was happy that they were going to do it. Haku would be knocked off his feet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At 7:00, Haku knocked at the door. He was right on time. Chihiro's mother came and answered the door, telling him to come in and sit down. He said he would rather stand and wait, and Chihiro's mother seemed to find him quite the gentlemen. "Chihiro, you have a guest!" her mother called up the stairs. A few minutes later, Chihiro walked down the stairs, looking almost completely different. Except she was still wearing the hair tie.  
  
Haku looked at her in awe. She looked even more beautiful then she had ever looked. She had been beautiful her whole life. From the day she had fallen into his river, and he had had love at first sight, to this very moment. He walked forward until he was at the foot of the stairs. When she reached the bottom as well, Haku held his hand out to here. She accepted it, and then she said goodbye to her mother. They left the house, and they walked together under the full moon to the carnival.  
  
It was the first time that Haku could absorb her appearance, since he had been so shocked before. So, he stopped them under a street light, and he looked her up and down, then he rested on her eyes.  
  
She was wearing a light red kimono, with silver dragons traveling up and down the cloth. She was wearing tiny black shoes, slipped nicely onto her feet, making them fit perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun, held by her magical holder, with a silver net thing covering the bun. A few strands of hair fell over her face, twisting around and giving her face an angelic look. Her kimono looked different then others did. It did not have long sleeves, but ones that cut at her shoulders. Then it went down in one full dress, and there was a slit that showed her leg and went from the bottom to mid thigh. (A/N I'm sorry for interrupting, but a lot of you are wondering why the dress isn't exactly 'traditional.' Well, I like the dress better this way. It's not very Japanesey, but doesn't it sound cool? Well I think so) There was a large silver bow that tied around her waist, with the tails going to the bottom of the kimono. She had what would have been the sleeves, tied around with a black string at her elbow, letting it flutter down. (A/N Like Yuna's in FFX)  
  
She was wearing a very little amount of make-up, but enough to notice it was there. She was wearing red lip stick, which actually happened to be paint. She was wearing light blue eye shadow, barely visible. And then she was wearing mascara and eye liner, the eye liner had been painted on as well. (A/N Like in Mulan)  
  
Haku smiled at her, and it was then as well that she noticed he had changed. He was wearing white pants now, in the same style as the one he usually wore. His shirt was in the same style as what he usually wore, but it was the same read as Chihiro's dress. It had Japanese 'K's and 'H's sewn in it in gold and his undershirt was the same color it had always been. He also wore black shoes on his feet.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight" Haku said to her, brushing her cheek with his hand. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"You look quite handsome yourself" she said to him. He smiled back at her as well, and then they continued to the festival. 


End file.
